Journey’s End
by Great Big Sea
Summary: When Danny’s powers start to malfunction he learns of a big family secret from his mothers side. And he learns something of Sam’s family too. Can Danny learn to control his newly found powers? And why can’t he hold his transformation when in ghost mode?
1. Desiree Returns

Authors Note: I got this idea and worked on it on a few fanfics but after watching What you Want episode of DP. I thought I should rework it with to plot lines that I have been working on. I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah before I forget Sam, Danny, and Tucker are sixteen years old now. :P  
A DP and Charmed Fanfic Crossover.

Journey's End.

By, Great Big Sea.

Desiree Returns.

Two figures flew past a window on a hot summer day in Amity Park.  
Okay there Desiree! Back into the thermos! Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom shouted to the wish granting ghost. You wish! She shouted and then grinned and then lunged at the ghost boy. Danny yelped and then flew down the street towards the local park. Okay now I really mean it! Back into the Thermos! Danny shouted. Try and stop me, Desiree said with a laugh. _Maybe I can wish her back inside the Fenton Thermos like I did the last time? _Danny thought and then nodded. It's worth a try. Okay Desiree here's my wish! I wish you were back in-  
But before he could finish his sentence white rings encircled him. Oh no! Not now! Not before- Danny moaned. Meanwhile Desiree floated there  
interested and surprised. The white haired boy that floated near now had raven hair and was falling towards the ground. But before he could hit the ground wisp of gray and black fur grabbed the boy and flew out.  
What the hell was that? Desiree shouted. But- I now know who the ghost boy really is. I can use this. Desiree said with a grin rubbing her hands. That's one tid bit of information that you won't be using anytime soon! Hiraikotsu! A girl shouted and threw a large boomerang towards the startled Desiree. The boomerang went through the wish granting ghost and then went right through her. Nooo! Not now! When I was so damned close! I'll be right back! She screamed. Oh yeah that's really gonna scare me. Please. The girl said rolling her eyes and then ran off.

Danny awoke first one eye and then the second one and then both of them starred into two eye's- two very unfamiliar eyes. Hey there kitty! Nice to meet you. Danny said looking around. _I'm in Sam's room- and on Sam's bed- _Are you- do you belong to Sam kitty? Danny asked the cute little kitty. The cat mewed and then startled the poor boy by showing him that she had two tails. Danny screamed. Sam ran into the house holding her Hiraikotsu running in this hot weather in her demon slayer outfit was not fun and closed the door.

She heard the scream and then sighed. She moaned and then  
dragged her Hiraikotsu as she ran up the stairs. Sam honey! Don't drag your great great great grandmothers Hiraikotsu! She heard her mother yell after her. Sam burst into her bedroom and then Kirara seeing her best friend mewed and then jumped onto Sam's shoulders. I see that you met Kirara. Sam said to Danny who was hiding behind her bed. Is that what it's called? Danny said squeaky. She's a she not a it! And her name is Kirara. Sam said looking a bit peeved. Oh I'm sorry Sam and could you please tell me why your cat- and a newly got cat has two tails? Danny asked. Oh I guess- she's a demon cat. Sam said with a smile Kirara started to lick inside of Sam's ears. A d-d-demon c-c-cat? Danny said looking white as if he was in ghost mode. Sam giggled. Oh that's great. Danny said and then fell to the ground. Sam shouted and then ran over the the fallen boy.

That's it Kirara keep going I think it's working. Sam said petting her cat who was no in big mode the large fire cat was using her two tails to try to wake up Danny. Danny stirred a bit and then opened his eyes and yelped.  
AHH! S-S-Sam that cat- is HUGE! Danny cried out. Yes that's um- Kirara. Sam said looking sheepish. No Kirara was this big- (hand two feet over ground) and she had black patches on her hind legs and a black diamond on her forehead and two small little red kitty cat eyes. Danny said with a squeaky voice. Uhhh. Danny I need to say something- I mean I should tell you that I should- Okay I'm a demon slayer- I come from a long family line of demon slayers. Sam said. Ha ha your kidding right? I mean that can't be true. Right? Right? Am I right? Danny asked her startled. But she just sighed and then got up and then dragged her Hiraikotsu over. This is my Hiraikotsu- or in english a large bone boomerang. Sam said quietly. I use this to fight and kill demons. Sam said. And what? Your suddenly Sam the Vampire Slayer? Danny joked.

No I'm not Sam the Vampire Slayer or Sam the Demon Slayer- I mean- actually I am a demon slayer- just don't call me that! Sam said and poor Danny gulped. Okay listen on my sixteenth birthday when you and your parents and Jazz and Tucker left. My parents took me to our attic and gave me this- my Hiraikotsu which belonged to my great great great Grandmother Sango. Sam took a time for a big breath. And then they gave me this- it's a demon slayer outfit- and then they gave me here Kirara. My grandmother had a demon cat just like Kirara. I thought it would be nice to call my little demon kitty here Kirara after my grandmothers. Okay now out with you what's your story?

Sam asked and Danny sighed. Danny quickly lied and Sam just sighed. Danny! I'm not lying! And I'm not lying about my story either! It's the truth! Now out with it Danny Fenton!

Tucker Foley was walking home from his house he was tired of missing his  
friends and doing stuff. Tucker was walking in the hot weather and sweating. He wished that he could just go and get a nice cool pop or something but no- he had to wait until he got his allowance from his parents. I wish- Desiree in a cloud of green mist came down and then asked. You wish my boy? Desiree asked him her finger under his chin.  
Desiree! How-? Tucker asked surprised. You couldn't-!

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Damnit! Not now! Danny moaned. Going Ghost! Danny said and then morphed Sam watched how the white lights went over Danny his black hair went from raven black to snow white. He jumped out of the open window. Sam grabbed her Hiraikotsu and then called for her demon cat. She shouted and then jumped onto her cat and then out of the window.

Well? What is your wish my boy? You can't stall for ever you know! Desiree said looking at Tucker. _C'mon Danny! Your ghost sense should have gone off by now! _Tucker thought. Hey! Desiree! When I try to wish you into the damned thermos you better grant it! Danny shouted and then punched her out of Tucker's way. Hey Tuck. Danny said with a grin.  
Hey Danny. Go beat her? Tucker said shrugging. Danny nodded. Ahh Danny Phantom or should I say Danny Fenton? Desiree asked.  
How did- Danny began. Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone just as long as you give me a wish and we're all fine here. Desiree said with a grin.  
I- Danny began. Stay away from him! Hiraikotsu! Sam shouted.

Desiree shouted surprised the boomerang caught her off guard and she was sent flying into the ticket booth at the Famous Players.  
Swore Desiree. I'm getting too old for this. Someone better grant me immortality or well- hell I don't know! Desiree mumbled.  
Danny are you all right? Sam asked the young halfa. Yes I am thanks.  
Danny said. Um can anyone explain why Sam's on a large saber tooth cat and why she just threw and caught a large boomerang? Tucker asked.  
People began to mill around shocked and surprised at the floating cat and the fact that Desiree was fuming mad. Get here boy! And have me grant you a wish! She shouted. But that was cut short when white rings started to form across Danny's chest. Oh no- Danny groaned and then phased through the wall and lucky for him landed (and unmorphed) in a quiet space. Desiree phased through the door after the young halfa.

Sam shouted and then raced across the street and threw her boomerang towards the brick wall making a big whole in the wall. Many people ran out of the way and out of sight many just stood there. Sam on Kirara raced through the whole in the wall and she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. That's it boy have me grant you a wish! Desiree shouted and then threw Danny out of the way with green energy. He screamed and landed onto the ground and then slowly got back up. Time to kick your ghostly ass Desiree. Danny mumbled. Going Ghost! Nothing. Going Ghost? Danny asked. Ha ha ha. Something the matter boy? Oof! Desiree shouted and then threw to the ground and glared back up at Sam. Yeah having to put up with you Desiree! Sam glared at her.  
And just the who the hell are you? Desiree asked Sam. I'm a Taiji-ya or better known as a Demon Slayer. Or in your case Desiree a ghost slayer. Sam smirked down at Desiree who didn't look to happy at this.

Asked Danny who was surprised that Sam was actually a Taiji-ya and the fact that he couldn't go ghost. Desiree lunged at Sam who hadn't caught her boomerang yet. She gave out a yelp when Desiree went for her neck! Sam! No! Danny yelled and then raised his hands and then blew up Desiree! Sam said surprised and then caught her Hiraikotsu. Bits and pieces of green ectoplasm fell to the ground and then Danny fell to his knees. Is this what's going on Danny? Asked Sam jumping off of Kirara who then landed onto the ground. Yeah I can- well do that know. And then proceeded to tell her what was going on.  
So you can blow up things? Sam asked gently. Yeah but that's not it remember how this week Dash was using me as his personal punching bag? Danny asked her. Sam said cringing. Well um- I kinda accidentally froze time and- Oh! That's how Dash broke his hand! By you freezing time! But that doesn't explain why you can't go ghost. Sam mused. Can we actually- um- Danny began.

Right. Kirara! Sam said and then they both jumped onto Kirara who then grabbed onto the surprised and more shocked Tucker and flew off.  
Vlad Masters walked through the wall and then grinned he had learned  
Danny's secret and intended to use it. He smiled and vanished from sight.  
Whoa man that must have been so cool! Tucker said with a grin who had just heard the story. That's not cool Tucker! We need to find out what is going on! Sam said looking at Tucker. Yeah so? I mean what's to know about? Danny here can freeze time and blow things up! I mean do you know how many tests we could pass if you just froze time?  
Tucker asked looking giddy. Danny said quietly.

Tucker! You idiot! We're not going to do that! Danny isn't going to abuse them! Kirara landed back into Danny's bedroom while Sam and Tucker landed on the ground and Danny with a sigh sat right back on his bed.

Abuse them? I mean all I'm asking is that we _should _be able to bend the rules a bit with this! Tucker said. And I'm saying no personal gain! Sam said angrily back. Danny shouted and then BOOM! Danny yelped.  
That shut them up quick. He was only gonna freeze them but instead he kinda blew up the side of his wall. Oh no. Danny said looking scared.  
What did I just do? He asked looking at his hands. Tucker said looking very excitedly. Do you know what he can do here? I mean we can have to much fun! What do you mean having some fun! Danny shouted waving his hands and then the plaster and wall came back into place. Oh my god. He whispered.

I wonder what that was? Jack Fenton asked surprised. Meanwhile Madde looked surprised. I think it's time. Maddie said quietly. Asked Jack surprised and then followed her out of the room. Asked Jazz Fenton and she too followed after her two parents. Maddie Fenton walked up towards the attic and then unlocked the door. She walked in.  
Both Jack and Jazz shrugged at each other. Maddie picked up a large old book and then walked out of the room and then towards her sons room.  
Maddie knocked onto the door. We can't tell Mom about this okay?  
Danny said looking scared. Both of them nodded. Maddie walked in holding a old thick volume. Honey I need to talk with you about something very important. Maddie said. Well go Danny. Sam said.  
No no I think you should hear this too kids. Maddie said and then she sat on Danny's bed.

This is The Book of Shadows a very powerful book that my mother gave to me when I was your age and the same thing happened to her. Maddie said looking very proud. And what does this mean? Danny asked. It means that your a warlock Danny. Jack looked uncomfortable and Jazz looked on very surprised. I'm a warlock. Danny said unbelievingly. Remember last week honey when the tool shed blew up and you said it was the wind? (Tucker really tired to cover his sniggers). Danny asked suddenly feeling that the whole world was suddenly poking at him.  
Well it wasn't the wind. Maddie said with a faint smile. I kinda figured that one out. Danny moaned. I didn't mean too! I mean that damned cat from next door jumped from their backyard into ours. Danny sighed.  
Good thing you didn't blow it up. Jack said with a slight grin.   
Maddie said surprised. Danny looked white. And his mother just sighed.

Go on Danny tell them what else. Sam said encouragingly. Well I can freeze time too. Danny said quietly. Suddenly Tucker got a evil look on his face and then sat back down. That's wonderful honey! Maddie said hugging Danny in a bear hug. Uh Maddie? I think Danny's going blue- Jack said trying to grab his son from his wife's vice like grip.

Oh right sorry- didn't mean too- Is this going somewhere? Danny asked. Well yes it is- in fact you- well let's just start that there is a family history of witches and warlocks all good my side of the family. Maddie said looking proud. _Thank god it didn't come from Dad's side of the family._ Jazz thought thankfully. Hey! What about me? Asked Jazz. Oh it skipped a kid. Maddie said and then looked back at Danny. I'm so proud of you Danny! I really am! Maddie said looking dewy. Hey! Could I be a Squib then? Asked Jazz hopefully. Now why the hell would you want to be a squid for Jazz? Jack asked confused. Oh Dad your hopeless! Jazz moaned. Now there is just one thing-

I'M GOING WHERE? Danny shouted.


	2. Going on a Airplane

Chapter Two.

Going on a Airplane.

I'm going to San Francisco to be taught under three women that I hardly know? This is so mean! Danny cried. Danny! They are your cousins! And you should be glad that they have powers like you! Your older cousin Piper Halliwell has powers just like you have! And they can help you learn to control them! Maddie tried to soothe her son. It's not fair! I don't wanna leave! Danny cried out on his mothers lap. Danny would it make you feel any better if I went with you? Sam asked the boy. Sniff Sniff. Uh huh. He said. Sam you- Listen Mrs. Fenton I think it would be good if I went with Danny to help him out besides I'm going away- actually moving to Massachusetts- Your leaving too? Danny cried grabbing onto the startled Sam. Danny cried out. Jack? What do you think? We would need to talk with Sam's parents- He began Oh they already know that I'm leaving for Massachusetts- they won't mind if I stay with Danny for a while. Sam said with a smile. Huh huh. Danny sniffed looking up at Sam's chin from his position.

Tucker looked at Sam. And when the hell where you going to say that you were moving? What am I? I mean we're your best friends! And now your leaving? Tucker asked angry. I'm going to a boarding school! Now that I have Kirara and my Hiraikotsu I think I should study more and learn more about my family history of demon slaying. Sam sighed. Jack Fenton's eye's went the shape of dish's. Jack Fenton she said demon slaying not ghost slaying. Maddie sighed. Instantly Jack Fenton deflated. I'll go phone your cousins, and in the meantime I want you to think this over Danny this will be for your own good. Maddie said and then ushered the other two out of the room. So when are you going?  
Tucker asked still miffed when Danny does. Not gonna- stay here in Amity Park. Danny sniffed with his head snugged into Sam's chest.

Tucker! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you soon honestly! But now recently how Danny is a warlock and stuff and I have Kirara and my Hiraikotsu. I don't want to end this like this! I want to end this with us being friends okay? And even if I have to have this leech here freeze you! Sam said. I'm not mad at you Sam it's just that- Danny muttered. Tucker asked. Yeah that their okay with me being a warlock and they would want to lop my head off if they find out that I their second born was a halfa. Danny said standing up. Suddenly Danny smiled. Going Ghost! He shouted and then he felt the white rings.

Danny said happily and then floated up and then flew towards the window and then landed on the sill. I can still go ghost! Danny said happily and then flew outside and into the air. But the moment was lost when the white rings left and then he was just a normal boy again.  
Oh no! Danny shouted terrified. Sam shouted and the tiny cat went out the window and turned into big kitty and grabbed hold onto Danny. Danny moaned and Kirara got him back inside his bedroom. Nice job there Kirara! Tucker said with a grin. Yeah thanks Kirara. Said the out of it Danny.

Um maybe you should take the offer Danny? Tucker said. And Danny said something unintelligible. Um there's there's something I need to tell you two too. Tucker said quietly.

In the morning Danny woke up and then sleepily got dressed and walked towards his closed door and then prepared to walk through it. But instead of phasing through it he slammed right into his giving himself a welt on his head. Danny moaned and then grabbed onto the door knob and then let himself out. Jazz opened up her door and then looked at her brother and then left her room. It's called using the door knob stupid. Jazz muttered. Yeah and it's called not being able to phase through it. Danny said half asleep. Jazz wondered and then her eye's went large. Danny! Wait up!Danny your oat meal isn't supposed to be used as a face mask. Maddie sighed walking up towards her son. Whaddya mean Sam? I didn't know any of the answers to Lancer's last quiz. Who's this William Shakespeare you speak of? Danny asked sleeping. Was there a test sometime Jazz honey? Maddie sighed. Jazz shook her head. Good he's only dreaming then. Maddie sighed again.

MR. FENTON! Mr. O'Brien shouted. I-I'm sorry Mr. O'Brien that wasn't me! Danny shouted while everyone glared at him his hands where up and frog guts and intestines were covering every nook and cranny. And every child in the class smelled like dead frogs. I don't know if that was you Mr. Fenton but whomever thought it was funny to blow up all of these frogs better have a good stomach! The science teacher bellowed and Danny put his head in his arms. Danny it wasn't that bad at all! Sam said picking a bit of a toe from a frog out of Danny's raven hair. Yeah easy for you to say your not a ticking time bomb. Danny moaned. Your not a ticking time bomb! You you just- haven't been able to control them yet. It's not your fault. Sam said patting Danny on his back.

Tucker just got a evil look on his face. Hey Danny this might cheer you up you could freeze the whole girls locker room and then- Ew Gross! Your such a gross- Belch! I don't even want to think about that one Tucker!  
Sam said looking disgustedly at her friend. Well it might cheer him up ya know! Tucker said glaring at her. No thanks there Tuck I might blow one of them up- and that won't be such a good thing. Danny moaned underneath his arms on the school cafeteria table. Danny are you okay? Sam asked him. I'm going on a jet plane. Danny said sadly.

How are you going to pack your boomerang thingy? Tucker asked Sam.  
I'm not sure but I know one things for sure I'm not putting Kirara in the cargo bay. She's coming up with me. Sam said determinedly. And how are you going to work that one out Sam? Tucker asked. I'm not sure but I can always say that she's a stuffed animal toy of mine. Sam shrugged.  
But you don't have any stuffed animal toys Sam. Tucker said. I know that Tucker! It's just so that she doesn't have to go into the damned cargo bay! Sam said while Danny buried his head into his pillows while the two of his friends were fighting.

Kirara jumped onto his pillow and began to lick his raven hair. Hey Kirara thank god you can't speak. Danny's muffled voice came up and Kirara continued to lick his hair. The cat said. Oh Kiara don't do that! Sam sighed. It was actually nice I didn't have a shower when I got home so it still smells like dead frogs. Danny said his voice muffled by his pillows. Okay there Danny Fenton! Your having a bath! Sam said and then picked up some clean jammies and then grabbed his hand he slurped off of his bed. She dragged him to the bathroom that both he and  
his sister Jazz shared. She dropped his hand and then scooped his legs up and then closed the door and then dropped them gently.

She began to draw a bath and checked the temperature meanwhile Tucker went online and began to play games on Danny's computer. Kirara jumped onto his head and then slept. You shouldn't feel bad about this Danny. Sam said putting a town of soap and bath soap into the water it began to foam bubbles as if the tub had rabies. I mean- I even bet that some of the best of the X-Men have the same troubles like you. Sam smiled. Umm ghghgh. Danny managed to mumble. He lifted his face and then looked up at Sam. Okay undress. Sam ordered. Um what?  
Danny asked startled. I won't peek. Sam said with a bit of a smile.  
Danny sighed and then pulled of his t-shirt. Tucker pumped his hand up into the air. One more game and this guy in Cheyenne is beaten! By the great Frier Tuck! Tucker said laughing.

Suddenly the screen began to blink on and off. Tucker asked.  
Then suddenly the words YOU LOST! NO MORE LIFE CRYSTALS LEFT  
rang across the screen. Nooooooooo! How can I be beaten! Tucker groaned crying. How can Col. of SGC beat me? I logged so many darn hours on this! Tucker moaned as he watched Col. of SCG's player did a victory dance and lap. Somewhere in the Cheyenne Wyoming a happy cheer went out.

Do you want me to sing you the rubber ducky song? Sam asked Danny with a smile. No thanks Sam. Danny said with a slight smile creeping up.  
Sam opened the door. Oh and Danny? Sam asked. Yeah Sam? He asked. I lied I peeked. And with that she smiled Danny yelped closed the glass slider and then Sam laughed. Sam just smiled and walked back into Danny's room.

Vlad Masters sat there on the telephone pole so Danny Fenton couldn't go ghost anymore. But that didn't mean that Vlad Masters couldn't use  
Danny Fenton oh no. With his new powers that the boy was developing  
then that meant that he could use them to his advantage. So many things that he could teach the boy he could get so many things that he wanted. I could use this and the way that he just got rid of Desiree! Without even knowing! Vlad said with a grin.

Soon my boy you will become very useful to me. Vlad Masters laughed.

So I guess all three of us are leaving. Danny said looking at two planes.  
Yeah isn't that ironic. We're not gonna talk each other besides email. Tucker sighed. That's not true! We could always get away to see each other! I mean just because all three of us are leaving doesn't mean we're never gonna see each other again! Sam said determinedly. Danny said with a grin. Your on Samantha Manson! Tucker grinned. She smiled. The trio began to talk for about two hours until they heard the final boarding call.

Last call to all passengers- Flight 101 to San Francisco is now boarding.  
I repeat the flight to San Francisco is now boarding. The female voice called over the intercom. It's time to go. Sam said hugging Tucker. Yeah I'm gonna miss you Tuck. Danny said. Yeah me too man I mean I can't believe you two are going! I mean so far away! Tucker sighed. It's not that far away remember Tuck it's only a day or two drive from San Francisco to Seattle same with you if you don't on the coastal roads. Sam said. Right I forgot about that. Tucker said with a quick laugh.

And your father being transferred to Seattle. Sam said. Actually Tacoma. Tucker smiled. Email okay? Danny asked. You too you two!  
Tucker said laughing. Go on! You'll miss your flight! Tucker replied.  
Right, see you soon Tuck. Danny said. Yeah Tucker. Sam said looking dewy. Which part of California is Disneyland in Sam? Danny asked when they went through the hallway toward the plane. Anaheimhoney Anaheim. Sam said. Oh okay. Danny said nodding. Tucker just shook his head and with a grin he walked back towards his own waiting family.


	3. Cousin Piper and the Gang

Chapter Three.

Cousin Piper and the Gang.

Wake up Danny we just landed. Sam said with a grin. Danny asked groggily. Danny said instantly up now. We're here? In San Francisco? I hope Tuck's fine. Danny said quietly. Oh he's fine he's a trooper. Sam grinned. Yeah especially if he's being chased by evil ghosts. Danny grinned and Sam giggled and they both deplaned. I wonder is this picture is recent? Asked the light brown haired Paige Matthews asked starring at the picture of their cousin Danny Fenton.  
I'm sure it is Paige. Piper said with a smile. They waited for ten minutes until Phoebe (the middle child) pointed out both Sam and Danny. There they are! Awww don't they make a cute adorable couple? Phoebe giggled. Piper said but she too had a smile on her face.

Piper asked walking up towards the boy. Yeah I'm Danny and you must be Piper. Danny smiled. Yeah and I remember seeing you this big! Phoebe said showing them the height with her two hands. Heh heh. Danny said and Sam giggled. Oh this is my friend Sam Manson.  
Danny said introducing her to his three cousins. Nice to meet you Sam and I hope you kept him out of trouble? Phoebe teased. I tired too. Sam grinned back.

C'mon the cars outside. Paige said and the five of them left the airport.  
Vlad Masters walked off the plane and then saw Danny and Sam walking with the boy's three cousins. Well this should be interesting. Vlad smiled to himself.

Your mother told us all what happened the last few weeks. And with the frog incident. Piper said looking back at Danny who turned white she was driving. Um who told my mother about the Great Frog Explosion of The Grade Nine Science Class? Danny said quietly. Your friend Tucker told your parents what happened. Piper said while her two sisters tried to suppress giggles.

Well yeah I mean I kind of scared me and when Mr. O'Brien handed me a frog my hands just whooshed up and it blew up. I mean all of the frogs blew up. Danny said quietly starring out the window. Where you scared Danny? Piper asked turning to look at him. No I mean I was startled yeah I was startled. Danny remembered. Everyone's powers are like that until you can focus and use them without being scared or startled.

Piper said with a smile and then stopped at a red light meanwhile Paige looked out of the window in the back seat. Paige whistled low. How that's one hell of a yellow car! And the scoop! Check out his scoop!  
The only thing's that missing is dice hanging from the rear view mirror.  
Danny chuckled. Piper said and looked down at the driver. Heh kinda cute. Piper said. Yeah that's if you like dating older men who's the age of our father! Phoebe giggled. Maybe your right Phoebe maybe your right. Piper agreed laughing and then went through the green light.

Piper pulled up towards a large three story red painted Victorian looking house. Oh wow! Danny breathed. It's beautiful! Sam said with a grin.  
It was our grandmothers we lived in this house for a very long time.  
Piper said with a smile. So this will be your home too Danny for next few months. We're hoping that you'll stay for a while too Sam. I want to get to know our cousin and his friend some more. Piper smiled. Yes and we should show your our Book of Shadows. Phoebe piped up. Danny smiled. He didn't know that this would end like it, he was finally happy that he knew people- people whom where nice and friendly. And was _family_. I didn't know that my Mom's sister was a witch! Danny said with a smile. And we didn't think that we would meet a nice young warlock like you. Paige said with a grin and the five grinned back.

But Danny couldn't help but wonder what happened to his ghost side? Could he talk about it with Sam? Or with his cousins? And why couldn't he hold his transformations? Was it because he had a family history of witches and warlocks? He didn't know but right now all he was going to do was enjoy the hot weather and the knowing that here San Francisco he actually truly belonged.

The End!

I hoped you liked it! I know I know this last chappie was very short, but I wanted to work on another fanfic idea that formed in my head about a half an hour ago. . I hoped you enjoyed it! And I'll go into more detail on this whole Sam and the Demon Slayer thing and the whole Danny being a Warlock thing but later on. For all of those SG-1 fans out there I hope you know whom I was talking about there! When Tucker was playing that online game on Danny's computer in his room! I thought it matched both of their personality's:P

Bye! Great Big Sea : )


End file.
